There are increasing numbers of distribution channels for connecting consumers with other items (e.g., products, services, content, information, etc.). For instance, the internet facilitates a communication network that joins millions of computers together. Through these distribution channels, users are able to access and search for information, make purchases of products, send and receive electronic mail, etc. As such, the internet and other distribution channels have become commonplace in the lives of the general populace.
Given these distribution channels, technology has evolved to help facilitate matching objects together, such as, the connection of a user with possibly desired items. For instance, targeting, as a form of matching, is used to connect or match various objects together, such as, advertisements and users. In practice, the delivery of advertisements to targeted users is an established technology that takes advantage of the distribution channels, wherein the advertisements are targeted to users exhibiting particular traits. In general, traits can include demographic, psychographic, consumer histories, and other user activities that help categorize or define a user. Further, traits may be compiled into a user profile that is specific to a particular user, wherein user profiles and the information contained within are used for targeting. Generally, an advertisement may be matched or targeted to a user profile exhibiting certain characteristics.
Unfortunately, there are many shortcomings to the targeting of items (e.g., advertising) to a particular group of users. These shortcomings lead to inefficient and non-effective targeting or matching. For instance, it is known that a user may have different objectives under different scenarios. That is, a user that is on the road and/or traveling may have different tastes and desires than a user that is at home relaxing. However, targeted matching of items to the user does not account for the variable tastes and desires of the user, and as such, the targeting of items would be the same to the user regardless of the circumstances the user is found.
It is desirous to have profiles that reflect varying circumstances for objects that are potentially transacting for purposes of proper matching and targeting of objects.